


Somebody

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Noctis does a dumb.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 26
Kudos: 181





	Somebody

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Argleena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argleena/gifts).



> A/N: Fill for Argleena’s “hurt\comfort doc. Either Erestor/Glorfindel or Prompto/Noctis with Glorfindel or Noctis making a really stupid mistake leaving their partner despondent, and they must get back into good graces. Smut is always welcome” request on [my Dreamwidth](https://yeaka.dreamwidth.org/1190.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Sometimes it just hits Prompto like a runaway train: he’s with _the prince of Lucis_ , and that’s _insane_ —he somehow bagged the hottest, coolest, most eligible bachelor in the world. He can be in the middle of his dead-end job at the supermarket, and that little scrap of knowledge puts a sudden spring in his step. Sometimes it hits him on the bus, when he’s feeling particularly down, and then that perks him right up. Sometimes it bursts into his brain when he’s balls-deep in his boyfriend—he looks down at the gorgeous man beneath him and remembers he’s fucking _royalty_. It’s not the power trip that gets him. It’s an immense tidal wave of gratitude. He’s so _honoured._ He _loves Noctis so much_. And Noctis could have absolutely anyone he wanted, but instead he’s on his back on Prompto’s old futon in a cheap apartment with a commoner driving into his amazing ass. He feels even better than he looks, if possible.

He sounds like a wet dream, and Prompto’s knees go weak when Noctis moans his name. Noctis’ arms tighten around his shoulders, dragging him down, Noctis’ mouth at his ear. Prompto’s given up on trying to coordinate kisses—it’s all he can do to stay up on all fours. He doesn’t want to crush Noctis under his weight. The last time he collapsed on top of Noctis mid-coitus, Noctis grunted, _heavy_ , and the triggered memories ruined the high. Prompto’s not going to fall for that again. He works out now. He keeps in good shape. He can stay up on his hands and knees and fuck Noctis good and right. He slams into Noctis’ pliant body and forces Noctis’ tender thighs even wider, occasionally pausing to grind down between them. Noctis groans and whines. Noctis is the best damn thing that ever happened to him.

Noctis is way, _way_ too good for him, and he knows that, but he savours it anyway, most of all at moments like this: when Noctis is letting Prompto well and truly _claim_ him. Prompto’s a commoner, a nobody. He’s poor and still kind of childish and _something else_ suspicious with a weird tattoo he doesn’t even want to think about. His hips stutter. He tries to clear his mind. Tries not to think about that. He knows he’s insecure, but sex isn’t the time to dwell on his issues. He tells himself he has to be at least okay, because Noctis wouldn’t let someone _completely_ worthless fuck him. He could have just about anyone else. Like his beefcake trainer or super model advisor. Or a princess or something like—

“Fuck, _Iggy_.”

Prompto’s going so hard that he’s pulling almost completely out on each thrust. He pulls out all the way on that one word, and it throws him off—he moves forward automatically but gets the wrong angle. His dick stabs at Noctis’ stomach instead, the lube making it slide easily alongside Noctis’ shaft. Normally, Prompto would readjust and just go right back in.

He doesn’t this time. He’s frozen in place. Noctis’ blunt fingernails dig down into his back. Noctis groans, “Prom, c’mon—”

“Iggy,” Prompto hollowly repeats. He’s completely dazed.

“Hm?” 

Prompto pushes up, pulling back from Noctis’ stifling embrace. Noctis lets him go and stays there, flat on the futon, eyes dilated and cheeks flushed, so handsome. It’s hard to be mad at him. Prompto’s not mad, exactly. Just... _crushed_.

Then Noctis’ eyes widen, and he seems to realize what’s happening. He winces. “Shit, sorry, I didn’t—Prompto, I didn’t—”

“It’s fine.” It’s not. But the words come out automatically. Prompto tries to smile. His defense mechanism is always brush it off and _keep Noctis around at all costs._

“No, it’s not like that—”

“No, I get it, it’s fine.” Prompto forces himself to shrug. His body feels so heavy. He licks his lips and should shut up but babbles a few thoughts he’s always had: “Iggy’s really great, and he’s totally hot. I mean, you’ve known him way longer than me, so—”

“Prom, he’s my friend—”

“No, it’s cool. He’s amazing. He’s way hotter than I’ll every be, and crazy smart, and he’s part of the Citadel and gets all that royal stuff, and you guys are really close, I’ve always known that—”

Noctis’ face scrunches up, and he shoves his hand between them, slapping it over Prompto’s mouth, cutting off the embarrassing tirade. “ _Gross_ , Prom, he’s like my brother!” Prompto’s an only child. But he doesn’t think he’d say his brother’s name during sex. Noctis keeps his fingers clasped over Prompto’s lips and splutters, “It’s stupid, but I just remembered I promised him I’d look over the council report tonight, and I forgot to call him—he’s going to kill me. That’s it. It was just a stupid thought that popped into my head. It shouldn’t have come out of my mouth.” But it did. Prompto tries to say that, but it’s muffled against Noctis’ palm. “You know I get stupid when you’re fucking my brains out; it was just a dumb thought!”

Prompto’s still frowning. But he kind of does know that. Noctis pleading points out, “C’mon, remember that time we started fucking during game time, and you asked who my favourite Kingdom Hearts character was, and I said Pikachu?” A snort wracks its way out Prompto’s covered mouth. He does remember that conversation. And how much they’d both laughed afterwards. It totally ruined the mood. Noctis dons a small, hopeful smile. “See? I’m an idiot!”

He tentatively removes his hand from Prompto’s mouth. Prompto doesn’t know what to say. Noctis wriggles his butt in an obvious attempt to resume things like it’s all good and normal. Noctis’ naked, wiggling butt is totally tempting. Especially when his hole’s gaping open and leaking lube, and his legs are spread wide around Prompto’s lap. But Prompto also remembers all the times he’s ever watched Noctis with his gorgeous retainers and burned with jealousy and self-defeat, because _how could he ever compete with them._

Noctis leans on his side. He doesn’t try to leave Prompto’s lap, just fumbles over through the pile of their discarded clothes. He pulls his phone over and turns it on, quickly typing in the password he’s already told Prompto. Then he shoves the phone at Prompto’s right hand. “Take it. See.”

Prompto does but doesn’t know what he’s supposed to do with it. He just sort of looks at Noctis. 

“You can go through all my texts with Iggy, the entire thing. Totally platonic. Or look at the spankbank folder. It’s all pics of you, I swear. Well. Okay, and a few porn stars, but I’m human, and they’re all blonds with blue eyes and I only jerk off to them because they remind me of you.”

Even though Prompto doesn’t want to, Noctis is making him smile. He would’ve never dreamed of looking at his boyfriend’s _spankbank_ folder. He can’t even believe the prince of Insomnia is walking around with one. If he ever loses his phone, the media’s going to have a field day. 

Prompto doesn’t flip through the phone. He sets it back down beside the futon. Noctis looks more desperate than Prompto feels. He mutters, “Prom, please. I’ve been in love with you since high school. _Only_ you. Seriously.” His face scrunches up again. “And I’d rather have sex with a chocobo than Ignis.”

“I’d kill you if you violated an innocent chocobo.”

“I’d deserve it. I’d be an asshole. A stupid-during-sex asshole.”

Prompto chews his bottom lip.

Noctis corrects, “An always stupid asshole.” 

He reaches out for Prompto’s wrist, the one with the barcode. The one that Prompto fearfully showed him only a month ago. Noctis didn’t know what it meant either, but he patiently listened to all of Prompto’s fears. And he’d accepted Prompto anyway. Noctis insists, so sincere, “I _love_ you.”

A part of Prompto knows that. Has always known that. Noctis looks at Prompto like this is killing him. Like he’ll doing anything to make it up to Prompto. Even though it was just one word out of place and Prompto’s being an immature idiot for dwelling on it. Guilt swirls in Prompto’s chest. Noctis murmurs, “Tell me what to do. I’ll prove it. I’ll make it up to you. I don’t want you to _ever_ feel like my retainers are hotter or smarter or even closer to me than you, because they’re _not_. They’re friends. And I love them. But I’m _in love_ with _you._.”

Noctis’ hand lifts. His thumb brushes a bit of moisture off of Prompto’s lashes. He didn’t realize his eyes were wet, but they are. 

He collapses on top of Noctis, even though he promised himself he’d never do that again. He quickly rolls them both onto their sides to make up for it. And he hugs Noctis as tight as he can, holding on for dear life. The mood’s gone. But he doesn’t want to let go. 

Noctis begs, “Forgive me.”

Prompto muffles into his shoulder, “’Nothing to forgive.”

“Prom...”

Prompto sniffs and wipes his wet nose on Noctis’ shoulder. That’ll be his one bit of revenge. With a deep breath, he looks in Noctis’ eyes. “I love you too.”

“Great. Now tell me you know you’re the only one for me and you’re worthy of that.”

Prompto half laughs, half cries.

“Do it, seriously. That’s an order.”

Prompto pecks the corner of Noctis’ lips instead. Noctis grabs him and pulls him in for a _real_ kiss, all teeth and tongue. Noctis asks, thick with hope, “We good?”

Prompto sniffs again and nods. It’s hard to be anything but wildly in love with Noctis. Noctis grins like he knows it. He kisses Prompto again. “Good.” Another kiss. His hand fumbles down for Prompto’s cock, brushing over it—it’s mostly wilted, but not completely. “Because I want you—” A kiss with a bit of tongue. “—and only you—” A nip at the side of his jaw. “—To fuck my brains out.” The kisses trail lower down Prompto’s sweaty body—Noctis pushes him onto his back and licks right down his stomach. “But first, I’m going to get you hard again by gagging myself, so I can’t say anything else stupid.” Prompto laughs, but it’s cut off as Noctis’ warm mouth envelops his cock. 

They’re back at it in no time, and Noctis moans Prompto’s name until Prompto’s completely delirious, fucked-stupid enough to think Sora was the best Pokemon trainer of all time.


End file.
